The Hylian King
by FlightofSilver
Summary: Parody of The Lion King. Link is a Hylian prince who can't wait to be king. His adopted uncle Makuta, with his Nightmaren cronies, has other plans, however.
1. Destiny

Gameoner here, presenting chapter 1 of The Hylian King. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I essentially own nothing.

* * *

Once upon a time, biomechanical creatures like Toa, Turaga, and Matoran lived in a world among Hylians and Nightopians. The ruler of this land, Mata Nui, learned the legend of the Triforce from the Hylians. Knowing he wasn't going to live forever, he sent out a search party to find a bearer of the Triforce and bring him or her to his fortress. Two orphaned babies were found, an boy bearing the Triforce of Courage and a girl bearing the Triforce of Wisdom. Mata Nui and his mate Kiina adopted the boy and had him presented to the populace, while the girl was taken in by a Shiekah named Impa. It was a day celebrated by all.

All but one.

* * *

A tiny mouse scrambled across the red stone floor of the cave, sniffing around. It paused and lifted its head, sniffing curiously. Then it frantically tried to scurry away.

But, too late.

A black, clawed hand like the talons of a bird of prey swooped down and snatched the helpless tiny creature up, dangling it by its tail. A pair of red eyes behind a black mask passively watched it struggle.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he mused. "You see, I will never be king." He twisted his hand so the mouse's feet touched it and allowed it to scramble in a vain attempt to escape. "And you," he continued in mild amusement, catching it by the tail as it tried to jump off. "Will not live to see another day anew." He held it up and prepared to eat it.

"Did no one teach you not to play with your food?"

The powerful biomechanical being looked down with disdain at the brown owl. "What do you want?" he asked with a short sigh, drawing the mouse into his fist, its constantly twitching tail the only indication it was still alive.

"I am here to announce that the great Mata Nui is on his way," Owl announced grandly. "So you had better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning, Makuta."

The mouse finally escaped its captor's claws and fled. "Oh, now look at that, Owl, you've made me lose my lunch," Makuta said mournfully.

"Hoo, you'll lose much more than that when the king is through with you," Owl snapped, "He's angry as a Nightmaren being tickled by Nightopians—"

Makuta rolled his eyes. "I quiver with fear," the last word was slightly distorted as his eyes took on a disturbing gleam.

Owl cleared his throat and stammered, "N-Now, d-don't you look at me like that… h-h-HELLLLLP!"

A massive hand made of shadows engulfed him as he tried to fly away. Makuta smiled darkly and prepared to absorb the irritating bird.

"MAKUTA!"

"Yes?" Makuta turned guiltily, trying to hide the hand and arm from the view of his brother.

Mata Nui's scowl deepened. "Release him."

Owl's head popped out between two fingers. "Impeccable timing, your majesty."

Makuta reluctantly dropped Owl and allowed the shadow arm to dissipate. Owl perched on Mata Nui's shoulder and shuddered. "Hoo!"

"Why, if it isn't my brother descending from on high to mingle with commoners," Makuta greeted sarcastically.

Mata Nui ignored it. "Kiina and I didn't see you at the presentation of the Hylian child."

Makuta feigned dismay. "That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful," he moaned and scraped his foreclaws against the rock, creating a high-pitched screech that caused Owl to grimace. Makuta approved his sharpened claws and remarked casually, "Must have slipped my mind."

Owl scoffed and flew up to lecture Makuta. "Yes, well, slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been the first in line!" Makuta snapped his claws together, and Owl quickly retreated behind Mata Nui's legs.

"Oh, I was first in line," he replied. "Until the little fleshbag showed up."

"That 'fleshbag' is now my son," Mata Nui corrected him. "And your future king!"

"Oh, then I shall go practice bowing and scraping before a fleshling," Makuta turned away.

"Don't you turn your back on ME, Makuta!"

"Oh, no, Mata Nui. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on _me_."

Mata Nui was in front of him in a moment, sword in hand. "Is that a challenge?" he asked threateningly.

"Now, now, temper," Makuta mock-soothed. "I would hardly think of challenging you."

"Pity, that," Owl muttered from the floor. "Why not?"

Makuta smirked down at the bird. "Self-preservation, in a word." He stepped around his brother and exited.

Owl shook his head and perched on Mata Nui's shoulder. "One in every family," he muttered.

Mata Nui sighed. "What am I going to do with him?"

Owl perked up. "I daresay, he'd make a lovely ceiling decoration."

"Owl!" Mata Nui admonished him, though he couldn't hide a smile.

* * *

That night, the rain fell softly. Inside his hidden tree-hut, Turaga Matau worked on carving a picture of the little pointy-eared boy adopted by Mata Nui. He smiled and chuckled softly, dipping his metal fingers in the substance he had anointed the child with. He lifted his hand and drew a long stripe along the picture's brow, saying the boy's name as he did.

"Link."

* * *

Yeah, I'm just doing this thing for the fun of it. XD I like reviews, but no flames, please.


	2. Father, Son and Uncle

Ugh, finally, another chapter finished. After like five months, I finally finished the second chapter. For something that's practically already written for me, I'm really taking my time. I had much fun with this, once I actually got to work on it.

Thanks, leveluplewa, InTheLight1396, and smileyfox5150 for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. :)

**disclaimer: **Link, Dodongo and mentioned Kokiri belong to Nintendo. Mata Nui, Kiina, Makuta, Onua, and various other Bionicle things belong to Lego and Greg Farshtey. Owl and Nightmarens belong to Sega. Plot goes to Disney.

* * *

A few years passed. The little Hylian toddler grew into an inquisitive young boy. Early one morning, Link rushed out onto the rocky ledge that served as the Toa fortress's balcony, looked around at the slowly awaking kingdom, and rushed back inside.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad we gotta go!" he called out across the sleeping chamber. "Wake up!" He darted over to the other side, accidentally stepping on a Toa of Earth's stomach, earning a loud grunt. "Sorry, Onua."

He finally arrived at the side of Mata Nui's pallet. "Dad!" he called. "Da-ad!"

While the boy launched impatiently launched into a stream of "Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad…" Kiina smiled.

"Our son's awake."

Mata Nui interrupted his own snoring to reply, "Before sunrise, he's _your_ son," and went back to pretending to sleep.

"Dad!" Link complained. "Come on, Dad." He grabbed his adopted father's large hand in both of his small ones and tugged fiercely, until his fingers slipped and he careened into a pile of Kanohi. "Whoa!"

Finally, he got Mata Nui's attention by ramming his shoulder with his head and shouted accusingly, "You promised!"

Mata Nui opened his eyes and looked at the angrily pouting child.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up."

Link cheered up quickly. "Yeah!"

He ran out again while Mata Nui yawned and rose from the pallet.

* * *

The three beings stepped out into the bright dawning light. Mata Nui swept Link up onto his shoulder and carried him up to the top of the fortress.

The sun lifted itself up over the horizon, casting its light on the land below. Mata Nui smiled.

"Look, son," he told Link as he lowered him to the ground. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Whoa," Link whispered, awed.

"A king's time as ruler," Mata Nui continued, "rises and falls like the sun. One day, Link, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?" Link asked.

"Everything."

Link walked along the edge of the roof. "Everything the light touches," he murmured. Then he saw something curious. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders," Mata Nui answered sternly. "You must never go there, Link."

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants," Link replied. Mata Nui smiled down at him.

"Oh, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time," he told the boy.

"There's more?" Link asked eagerly. Mata Nui laughed.

* * *

The father and son walked through a grassy field while Mata Nui described the responsibility of the king to keep the order among the races and species living in the kingdom. Link listened eagerly.

"Good morning, sire!" Owl flew down to land on a rock in front of the king and prince.

"Good morning, Owl!" Mata Nui smiled.

"Checking in with the morning report!" Owl stated.

"Fire away."

Owl started up, reporting the notable goings-on of the entire kingdom. Link paid close attention for all of two seconds, until the sight of a Scarabax beetle attracted his focus and he started to chase it, attempting to catch it. After the first couple tries, Link caught Mata Nui's eye. He walked away from Owl, who didn't even notice no one was listening to him anymore, knelt beside his son, watching as Link lunged and slapped his cupped hands on the rock where the Scarabax stood.

"What are you doing, son?"

The Scarabax jumped off at the last second. Link opened his hands and peered in, disappointed. "Practicing ambushes," he answered in total seriousness."

Mata Nui barely squelched a laugh and leaned in close. "Let an old pro show you how it's done," he whispered, grinning slyly in Owl's direction.

Owl was still oblivious and chattering, "…I told the Kokiri to grow up, but they simply won't-"

"Owl, would you turn around?"

"Yes, sire," Owl turned around and continued. "And the Brakas have been going ape…"

Mata Nui whispered, "Stay low to the ground."

"Okay, stay low to the ground, got it," Link whispered back and got down on knees and elbows.

Owl heard him and turned to see the king and prince crouching in tall grass. "What's going on?"

"An ambush lesson."

"Hoo, very good. An ambush." It took a second for that to register. "AMBUSH!" He turned around. "Oh, no, sire, you can't be serious…" Mata Nui raised his eyebrow and gestured with his finger to turn around again. Owl groaned and reluctantly obeyed. "This is so humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound," Mata Nui whispered into Link's ear.

"What are you telling him, Mata Nui?" Owl asked. He looked over his shoulder and saw no one. "Mata Nui? Link? HOOAAAAH!"

Link slammed into him and tackled him to the ground. Mata Nui burst out laughing. Link jumped to his feet and rejoined his father, leaving Owl lying on the ground. "That's very good," Mata Nui praised his son and continued to laugh.

An Onu-Matoran popped up under Owl.

"Owl!"

"Yes?" Owl really wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

The Onu-Matoran saluted. "Sir, news from the underground."

Mata Nui leaned in. "Now, this time…"

"Sire!" Owl's frantic voice interrupted. "Nightmarens! In the kingdom!"

Mata Nui drew his sword and sprang into action, pausing only to instruct Owl to take Link home.

"Aw, Dad, can't I come?" Link asked.

"No, son." And Mata Nui was gone.

Link's shoulder's slumped. "I never get to go anywhere," he complained.

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king," Owl encouraged him. "And then you can chase those ugly, stupid skulkers from dawn until dusk."

* * *

Makuta walked along a ledge in the Toa fortress and kicked a useless, damaged mask off.

Link came running in. "Hey, Uncle Makuta, guess what?"

Makuta turned and muttered, "I so despise guessing games."

Link answered his own question, "I'm gonna be king of the Toa fortress."

"Oh, goody," Makuta grumbled.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom," Link went on, going to look over the ledge. "And I'm gonna rule it all."

"Yes," Makuta responded dully. "Forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." He sat down heavily on the stone floor.

"Hey, Uncle Makuta," Link ran over and jumped on Makuta's back. "When I'm king, what will that make you?"

"A Brakas's uncle."

Link laughed and jumped off. "You're so weird."

Makuta smirked. "You have no idea. So," he got up, "Your 'father' showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything," Link confirmed.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?"

Link sighed. "Well, no. He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right. it's far too dangerous! Only the bravest warriors go there."

Link glanced down at the Triforce symbol on his hand. "Well, I'm brave. What's out there?"

"I'm sorry, Link, but I just can't tell you," Makuta replied, a look of mock regret pulling down his features.

"Why not?" Link whined.

"Link, Link," Makuta chided gently. "I'm only looking out for my favorite nephew." He reached out and tousled Link's hair.

"Pfft! Yeah, right," Link scoffed. "I'm your _only_ nephew."

"All the more reason for me to protect you," Makuta answered. "A Dodongo graveyard is no place for a young prince. Oops!" He covered his mouth in feigned horror.

"A Dodongo what?" Link asked excitedly. "Whoa!"

"Oh _dear,_ I've said too much!" Makuta exclaimed melodramatically. "Well, I suppose you would have found out sooner or later. You being _so_ clever and all." He reached out and pulled his adopted nephew close in a one-armed, not very gentle hug. "Just do me one favor. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Link paused, then grinned. "No problem."

"There's a good lad," Makuta praised him and shooed him off. "You run along now and have fun. And remember," he called as Link neared the exit. "It's our little secret." Link nodded and ran off to find his best friend, and Makuta turned away, smiling evilly. Such a gullible, foolish little boy.

* * *

Yes. Arguably, this is one of the most fun fanfics I have ever started. Hopefully I haven't confused too many people with my constant referencing of relatively small/unknown fandoms.

NiGHTS-fan readers:(points at ambush lesson) Am I the only one who has wanted something like that to happen to Owl? XD

Next chapter(which I shall try to finish sooner): Enter Zelda and the Nightmarens. Also lots of torturing Owl for comic relief.

Please review!


End file.
